


First Case

by bookwars



Category: NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, I Don't Even Know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 23:18:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1567619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookwars/pseuds/bookwars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a  story if Ziva hadn’t left and became director instead, no Bishop and Vance s on a leave of a  The team looks into a murder  a murder at  the White House. However it is soon reveled that the president wasn’t target of the killing . It turns personal fast for Special Agent Cassie  Shelton. Luckily she has the best NCIS team in the world to have her back</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Arrival

Our favorite NCIS team was heading to the White House, for some of the members it was their first time. This however wasn’t a social call, in fact far from it. A petty officer had been murder in the blue room which to some would find funny, but not to special agent Leroy J. Gibbs, he never found murder funny. As the team pulled up to the White House, they saw the FBI trying to keep the press at bay. “Bet yah five bucks the FBI takes the credit on this one” Special agent Tony D. “I’ll take up on that offer” Shelton said. Special Agent Cassie had only been a part of this NCIS team for two months, and this was her first major case but she felt like family already. Ziva had taken over for Vance while he filed the Secretary of Navy’s spot. Anyway, as the team began to make their way inside, Gibbs noticed a hooded figure in the distance. He stopped, “What’s wrong boss?” he heard Mcgee said. He looked back at him and then quickly back, the hooded figure was gone. “Nothing” he said as he headed inside.


	2. Hooded Vengence

Sun filled the room otherwise gloomy room in the blue room of the White House. The scene was gruesome, blood had darkened the carpet. Glass tea kettle shards were scattered around the victim’s head, and made the room shine as the sunlight reflected off them. A nervous White House member stood outside the blue room, he stopped Gibbs outside of the room. “How long is this going to take?” he asked him “As long as it takes” Gibbs said, he tried to get passed the man but he stopped him again. “Can this be on the down low?” Gibbs just smiled at him and said “We aren’t Gladiators”. After finally getting passed the man, Gibbs asked his team “What do we got?” “Victim’s name was Petty Officer Ray Durant, forty-six, lives in DC with a wife and two kids” “Who found him?” “One of the cleaning staff, Tony’s talking to her right now” Mcgee motioning to Tony who was filtering with the pretty cleaning maid. “Of course he is” Gibbs heard Cassie mumble which caused him to smirk , he sauntered over to Tony who was in mid-conversation with the women. “So you found the body that must have been very traumatizing for you” Tony said, giving her that million dollar grin. She fired back by saying “Oh very much, in fact I might need some counseling” “Wow, this girl is a worst flirt than Mcgee is” Gibbs thought as Tony asked for her number, in case they to ask “further questions” . When the women left the room, Tony got a deserving head slap. As Gibbs and Tony discussed proper “procedure” at crime scenes, Cassie found a piece of fabric stuck in the petty officer’s hand. It was a navy blue with a golden dragon, she remembered seeing somewhere. But she couldn’t remember where. “Got something there?” she heard Mcgee ask behind her. “I think so, not sure what it is though” she replied back as Ducky finished up his first look-over of the body. As they loaded the Petty Officer on to the gurney, Cassie noticed a figure off in the distance. She didn’t know it but it was the same one Gibbs saw earlier. She was snapped out of her daze when Tony dropped the medical box at her feet. She quickly picked it up and ran after the rest of the team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter, hopefully instering stuff is going to happen . Thanks for reading :)!


	3. Bullben

Later that day, Gibbs strolled into the bullpen asked what they had. “Petty Officer Ray had almost a squeaky clean except for two years when he was a teenager, where he was a part of the Double Dragon gang. He got out of the gang by testifying against the leader, Teddy Ho, for the murder of his girlfriend. Teddy served fifteen years in prison and five under house arrest. His house arrest just ended two days ago” Tony rattled off quickly. “He sure works fast” Gibbs said as Mcgee showed Teddy Ho’s arrest record, it ranged from simple drug charges to murder, it made Charlie Sheen look like angel. Mcgee put up some more pictures of Teddy, and that’s when Cassie’s blood went cold. Standing next to Teddy Ho was a person she feared and despised the most on this planet : her ex-boyfriend Todd Dillinger. It hit her right then and there where she had seen that dragon at the crime scene before, it was one of Todd’s tattoo’s and to be honest his favorite. “Alright, let’s gear up.” Gibbs said which snapped Cassie out of her train of thought. She must have had something on her face, for Mcgee was looking at her weird. “Tony, your with me. Cassie, you and Mcgee go to his office the Pentagon and see if there is anything to point toward his murder. Tony and I will go pick up the wife and kids at the airport, since they just got back from their vacation.” Gibbs said. Cassie saw Tony grimace, take out his wallet and hand Mcgee five bucks behind Gibbs back. She was about ask what that was for but, they shot her “we’ll tell you later look” and kept her mouth shut. However the second that the door closed of Mcgee’s side of the car, Cassie asked “What was the bet?” “What bet?” “Come on, it doesn’t take a genius to figure out that you and Tony exchanging money means you two placed a bet.” “I’ll make a deal with you , if everyone says that Ray was a great man and don’t anyone who would want to hurt him, I’ll tell you the bet.” Mcgee said as they pulled out of the yard. “Deal” she said. Two hours of painful interviews later, Mcgee grimaced as they got into the car. “So, that bet...” she said, grinning ear to ear. “Tony thought Gibbs would take you since your still the probie of the group, I thought different and won.” “Well, you probably wished that some …” she began before the car was side – swiped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stuff will hit the fan iin the next chapter. Thanks for reading ! :)


	4. Bang, Crash, Kaboom

The car continued to hit them as they traveled down the highway, the passenger of the attacking car rolled down the window and pulled out a gun. “Mcgee, duck” Cassie said, pulling out her gun as well. Mcgee ducked , she shot at the tires first and then at the gunman. Most of the shot’s missed but the last one hit the gunman in the shoulder. “Mcgee, I need you to switch with me.” He didn’t argue with her, and they quickly switched . She put a new clip into her gun, she able to control the wheel as well. The gunman also switched with driver, this man was Todd. She couldn’t let this fiend win and hurt anyone else. So she quickly turned off the highway , but then Todd rammed into her sending the car into the guard rails and then drove off. All she could hear were the tires and breaks squealing help for the passengers. It stopped right before the car went over the edge, Mcgee and Cassie let go of the breath they didn’t realizes they were holding. “Two questions: one how were you able to do that. Two, who were those guys” Mcgee asked her after they both caught their breathes. “Answer for question one, my dad taught me how to drive with food and to shoot as well. The second is a little harder to explain..” she said, trying to find the right words to say. He looked at her , waiting patiently for the answer. “The second gunman was my ex-boyfriend Todd Dillinger , he and I dated for about a year and then I ended it . I didn’t know he was in a gang because he was very secretive.” As they got out of the car , they heard sirens blearing toward them. This is going to be fun to explain to Gibbs she thought, “It could be worse” Mcgee said. “How” “We could have been killed , or hurt and/or killed someone else” “Good point but, we still have to face Gibbs” “I’ll make you a deal, I’ll face Gibbs if you do the paperwork” “Sounds good to me” They shook on it . Three hours later , Cassie was filling out paperwork while Mcgee was giving a rundown on what had happened. “So, you guys deiced to do your own Matrix’s car chase” she heard Tony say. “Yah, we tried but I couldn’t get onto the roof in time” she piped back. This caused Tony to snicker but only for a second for Gibbs came around the corner , a hard look pressed upon his face. “Ducky’s got something. Tony and Cassie, your with me. Mcgee, to Abby’s” he said not slowing down on the way to the elevator.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)!


	5. Call

“Hey Duck, what did you find?” Gibbs asked as he , Tony and Cassie walked into the morgue. “Well as suspected, the young man died from bleeding from the back of the heading. It would have been non-fatal if the teakettle hadn’t been glass.” Ducky said as he proceeded to wipe the blood of his hands onto his scrubs. “Abby found a fingerprint belonging to a Todd Dillinger” he continued on but, Cassie was no longer listening. This has gone too far I have to tell Gibbs now otherwise, this is going to look bad she thought. But, before she said anything, her phone rang. She quickly stepped outside the morgue to answer the call “Hello?” “Hey Cassie, its Mcgee here” “ Hey Mcgee, what’s up?” “Nothing much me and Abby found some information on Todd Dillinger . Mind coming down and checking it out. Just you though.” “It’s about my past relationship with Todd, isn’t” she said. But the line went dead, alarm bells went off in her head. She quickly ran to the elevator, not caring if everyone else thought it was weird. The elevator ride down to Abby’s lab was painful and was the longest seconds of her life, and when she finally arrived, the situation wasn’t any better. She could see glass on the round in front of the door, along with small drops of blood. She drew her gun as she slowly entered the lab, the blood stopped at one of the worst places to stop: Mcgee’s head. She heard the elevator ding behind her, she pointed the gun at the elevator. Inside was Todd with a near dead looking Abby on a gurney, he the gun pointed at her head. “ Cassie, how lovely to see you again” he said with an evil sneer. “ I wish I could say the same or you but, I have taste” she said. Suddenly he whipped the gun around and pointed it at her, he fired one shot before the elevator door closed. Luckily, it was toward her and not Abby’s head. She moved just enough for the bullet to fly passed her ear, she quickly called security and told them the situation. Mcgee woke up as she finished the call , “ Hey man, your having a ruff week. First your girlfriend dumps you, now this.” she said as he began to sit up. “Why do they also go for the back of the head” he mumbled through the pain. “This happens to you often?” “More than you think” Mcgee said . He tried to stand up as fast as possible and look all macho but, ended nearly falling on his face. Cassie caught him and led him to a nearby chair. “Gibbs isn’t going to like this” he said as she got the ice pack from under the computer. “Yah, I don’t either I should’ve told you guys about Todd sooner” “It’s ok, you didn’t know he was a bad guy” Gibbs however wasn’t so forgiving , he didn’t yell or scream. He just gave her a I’m disappointed in you look. He probably only kept her on the case due to one call, Todd called her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this is so late, web was down. Thanks for reading ! :)


	6. Before the battle

He however didn’t call her right away. After helping Ducky and Palmer with cleaning up Mcgee and explaining the situation to Gibbs, who told to head to her desk, Cassie began to head toward the stairs since the elevators were taped off. (They were apart of a crime scene after all). She began to make her assent up the stairs when she heard shouting, she put her hand on her gun . “Hey man, don’t make this harder than it needs to be” she heard Tony say. The well known sound of a gun firing filled the air. She finally pulled her gun out and slowly creped around the comer, Tony and another man with a golden dragon on his right arm had their guns drawn and pointing them at each other. “Where is special agent Cassie S.?” the man with the tattoo asked. Tony saw her but the other man didn’t . She quietly put her finger to her lips and began to sneak behind the “tattoo man”, “I don’t know Michael. She is probably kicking butt and taking names somewhere” Tony said which nearly caused her to laugh and Michael to attack him but, Cassie smacked him with the back of her gun. He dropped like a sack of potato, “Took you long enough” Tony said as she handcuffed Michael. “Hey I saved your butt, didn’t I?” “I could of handled him myself” “Sure, you could’ve. Also , quick question. Do you know this guy?’ she asked as she pulled him to his feet. “Yes, he was Abby’s former boyfriend, he stalked a little bit and nearly got her killed. “ Tony said as they began to drag him toward lock up. “Gibbs isn’t going to like him being here” he also added. “Well at least it will take some of the heat off McGee and I” Cassie added as they turned the corner. “He is probably also involved in Abby’s kidnapping along with my ex-boyfriend” “What is this club? The lonely hearts kidnappers club” Tony said, meaning it as a joke. Cassie hissed as if it wasn’t a good joke, “Too soon?” he asked as Gibbs came up to them. “Too soon “ both her and Gibbs said. “Hey boss. Cassie and I caught Michael for you” Tony said as Gibbs’s phone rang. He put his finger up as to tell him to be quiet for a second. “Hello” he answered. Silence filled the air as Gibbs’s face turned the shade of Jackie Kennedy’s pearls , “Abby , do you know where you are ?” he asked causing Cassie and Tony to nearly drop Michael. “Abby, don’t worry we will find you” . Gibbs became angry when the conversation seemed to have a new person speaking. “It’s for you” he said handing the phone over to Cassie. She let go of Michael and answered the phone even though she knew who it was. “Hello Cassie. It’s been a while” the voice on the other end said. “Todd, I would say it’s a pleasure to see you but, I would be lying” she said. “Oh such humor, for a girl whose best friend is in danger. You know that Abby has been nothing but a pain since she has gotten here. I was going to use her as ransom but, I just decided to kill her unless you find me in say eight hours. Goodbye Cassie” he said before hanging up the phone. This can’t get any worse she thought

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this so late, lap top was attacking up. Thanks for reading :) !


	7. Lead

Luckily, Ziva had taken that time to come to Abby’s lab to get a update on all the crazy stuff that happened in the last twenty minutes. “Agent Shelton, can I speak to you for a moment?” she asked Cassie. She heard Tony say “ooh”, which was fallowed by a sound of what was a head slap. When they were a safe enough distance away from everyone else, Ziva said “Man, I haven’t seen Gibbs this mad since the bomb went off right outside Abby’s lab.” Cassie hadn’t been a agent, she was a junior in college when the news had broke about the bombing. She could sometimes see the scars on both the building and the agents themselves. Anyway, Ziva asked her about what new news they had on Abby’s kidnapper and McGee’s attacker. Cassie told her everything she knew and prayed she wasn’t removed from the case due conflict of interest. “Well, Gibbs may have a probably with you being on the case but, I don’t” she heard Ziva say. “Thank you” she said. “Don’t say thank you to me yet, say thank you after we rescue Abby and catch the bad guys.” “Deal.” “Go and make everyone proud” Ziva said, waving her toward Abby’s lab. She entered the lab to find all of her team members watching something on the screen. Before she could ask what it was, Tony answered the question for her. “We are looking at footage of Mcdown getting his butt kicked.” He said to her as she tried to get a closer look. “Hey, the guy was bigger than me.” “Yet Abby still managed to at least land a few punches in before the guy pulled out a gun and threaten you with it.” They continued to bicker but Cassie couldn’t hear them, she kept having the feeling that she was forgetting something. When she saw Abby look at the camera and grab the necklace around her neck, that’s when she remembered. “Of course! Why didn’t I think of it sooner” she said. “Think of what, Cassie?” Gibbs asked her. “Her necklace, we got matching ones last week that have GPS chips in them as a joke. We even turned them on and everything, I had completely forgotten about them until now.” “Can you tell me how to access the necklace?” Mcgee asked. “Sure “she said and quickly gave out the directions. It showed Abby’s current location after a few seconds to Abby’s friends however it felt like an eternity. “Grab your gear” Gibbs said. Tony, Mcgee, and Cassie had their guns with them. Mcgee almost wasn’t able to go but, Ducky gave him the ok knowing that Mcgee would find a way to sneak away to help save the love of his life. Gibbs and the team nearly sprinted to the garage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)!


	8. House

As they arrived at Abby’s location, a cold wind passed through the team’s bones feeling like a warning to the team. “Alright McGee, your with Tony. Cassie, you’re with me, we will take the front while you guys take the back” Gibbs said. They nodded before taking off toward the back of the building. As began their ascent up the stairs, they fought off henchmen after henchmen. Gibbs nearly missed a guy hiding in the corner, but Cassie shot the henchmen in the shoulder and the kneecap. The man was down for the count “Gibbs looked at her and said “Nice shot”. “Thanks” she said. Suddenly they heard heavy foot steps coming down the steps on their right; they hid the doorways nearest them and waited. A young man who couldn’t have been a few years older than Cassie, he had his gun tilted like he wanted to be a gangster. Cassie waited until he was before her doorway, then she hit him over the head. He crumbled like a sack of rocks; Gibbs gave her a puzzling look. “Didn’t want to waste a bullet on him” she answered. Gibbs just shrugged his shoulder like he agreed with her. They made their way to top floor, where they heard bullets flying in the distance. They ran quietly toward the noise, and found McGee along with Tony in a tense gun battle with a few men with golden dragons tattoo’s. Gibbs got Tony and McGee’s attention while Cassie knocked the gang members, “About time you guys got up here” Tony said threw nervous breath. “Hey, I had probie here slowing me down.” Gibbs said pointing at Cassie, who replied with a wave of the hand as if she didn’t care. They began to check the rooms on the top floor, after a while Tony, McGee and Gibbs met back at the top of stairs. Cassie was nowhere to be found, she was however able to send a text message. “She’s found Abby” Gibbs said “That’s good” Tony said. “With twenty gang members sounding her” “That’s not so good” “She also texts that they are on the roof”. The three of them looked each other and were all thinking the same thing: this could be a trap. But they had to try, didn’t they?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading ! :)


	9. Some blood is spilled

As they proceeded up the stairs, our men began silently praying for painless outcome and that nobody they cared about to got hurt. It wasn’t something they normally did but, it just seemed the right thing to do. As they approached the roof, they noticed the door was open slightly. Gibbs looked through the opening and saw that Abby was tied to a chair, with ten men with dragon tattoo’s, around her. He relayed this information to Tony and McGee, “Any sign of Cassie?” McGee asked. Gibbs just shook his head, a gong sounded through the air made them turn their heads. A man in a golden robe came into view, McGee recognized him as the man who attacked him earlier and was Cassie’s ex-boyfriend. Still no Cassie, which was either a good or bad thing either way you look at it. Any-way, Todd Dillinger shouted loudly as if he knew that our men were hiding near-by, “Men of heart-ache, today we start a small part of revenge against all of those who have wronged us. We have already started by kidnapping Ms. Shoto, who we all with have fun with shortly, and we killed the man responsible for stealing Jesse’s girl. We soon will kill Cassie Shelton after we kill Abby”. The other man with dragon tattoo’s cheered while everyone’s else stomach’s dropped. “I highly doubt that to be honest” a voice said from the distance. Gibbs, Tony, and McGee smiled as Cassie came into view even though they all were thinking what she was doing was stupid. “Well, the periodical kid returns” one of the men said. She took at mocking bow to the man, and as she came up, she threw a knife into the man’s chest. He dropped dead, Gibbs nearly jumped out of his hiding spot but, Tony and McGee stopped him and Tony whispered into his ear “She knows what she is doing boss.’ Surpriseingly, nobody shot at her if anything they seemed happy to see her. “You’ve got better at killing people” Todd said. “And you’ve gotten better at monloging” she said back at him. He only smirked at her before saying “Keep Abby busy boys, I have my own little dog to control.” The men snickered as if it was a sick inside joke. “Oh! Before I forget, if anyone tries to rescue the pig-tale freak, zap her with this” Todd said , throwing a taszer to the nearest goon. He accidently pressed the on button sending it into the man across from him, sending that man into convulsions and soon dropping to the ground completely still. “Don’t worry, he’ll wake up it about twenty minutes” he said not really caring about the man on the ground. One of the other men lightly kicked the man with his foot, the man didn’t budge. “Alright Cassie, where do you want to do this fight” he asked truing to her. “How about over there” she asked pointing to the roof next to them, there was a bridge connecting the two. “Ok deal” he said. They shook hands and proceeded over the bridge. Some of the goons wanted to join them but, Todd motion for them to stay. “This is just between the two of us … for now” he said, stepping onto the roof. Soon as they began fighting, Gibbs burst out of his hiding place. He would’ve gone guns blazing but Abby could of gotten seriously hurt if he did that. Tony and McGee covered him, and they soon got rid of the goons. However, one of the goons knocked out Abby with the taszer before Gibbs could knock him out. “You guys take Abby, I’ll go help Cassie” Gibbs said as they quickly untied Abby. McGee collected her into his arms while Tony took the job of protection. Gibbs crossed the bridge just as Cassie got stabbed in the leg.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting in a while, things popped up. Ending work in about three to five chapters including epoilodge. Thanks for reading! :)


	10. Surprise

That hurt Cassie mentally thought after the knife pierced her leg. She had gotten cocky; the fight had been going in her favor. She should’ve known that Todd would’ve pulled at dirty trick like that. Cassie managed a punch to Todd’s face before she rolled away; she noticed that her saving grace came in special agent Gibbs as he proceeded to sneak up behind Todd. “You’ve gotten weak; you know that right, Cassie?” Todd said. “I’m still managing to kick your butt, so I think I’m doing pretty good for myself” she said trying to keep the attention on her and no where near Gibbs. Suddenly, she heard a gun shot and it wasn’t coming from Gibbs. The bullet only managed to graze her arm, Gibbs however did the shooting for her. Five shots in fact into the back of Todd, the way the light went out in his eyes wasn’t as glamorous as the movies made it out to be. He gave her one last smirk before collapsing to the ground, dead as a doornail. All of her energy left as if it went with the scum; the world seemed to spin a little bit faster. Gibbs didn’t even check the body to see if Todd was alive, he rushed over to her and said “The first time is always the hardest.” She it took her a moment to realize that he meant seeing someone die, “Unfortunately, he wasn’t the first and I suspect the last” she said as they slowly made their way to the bridge to cross. “ I meant of those you had cared about or care about” Gibbs said putting a arm around her waist, as if to steady her as they walked. When they made it to the bottom of the stairs of the building, Cassie was exhausted. The knife wound was making her feel like she was be stabbed on a repeat cycle. She was grateful to see two ambulances across the street though, making the journey over to the nearest ambulance was somewhat taxing. “This one is worse than the other one” she heard one of the paramedics say. “How is other one” Gibbs said, even Cassie could tell he was mad about the paramedic calling them both “other ones”. “She’s okay, though her boyfriend isn’t” the paramedic said.This caused her to smirk even with the oxygen masked put on her head and being helped to lay down on the gurney. She kind of wanted Gibbs to ride in the ambulance with her so that she didn’t have to be worried about being shot at. Call her paranoid but, she had a major excuse to be. But three things stopped her from asking. One: she was a grown women and shouldn’t have to have someone holding her hand. Two: someone had to explain this to Ziva. Three or was it four, the drugs were kicking in so her mind was slipping. Anyway, whatever number: he wouldn’t do it if she asked. To her surprise, Gibbs climbed into the ambulance and sat down to her right and held her hand as they were whisked to the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading1 :)


	11. Final Word

Two Weeks later,   
Cassie always hated first days back; they always seemed filled with fake smiles and laughter. Today, however, was different. Everything seemed normal which she was grateful for, a few people whispered welcome back as she walked by but that was it. No amorous applause or even a giant cake like they do in the movies, just a normal day in the NCIS office. After her surgery two weeks ago, she found out that the Golden Dragon members, as they are formally called, were either arrested or presumed dead. Abby made it out in better shape than Cassie, especially since she got a boyfriend out of the deal. Cassie had to admit though; Abby and McGee did make a really cute couple. Anyway when she got to her desk, Tony was throwing paper airplanes around the bullpen. “Hey probie; glad to see that your up and moving around” he said before throwing a paper airplane at her. She easily caught it in her hand before throwing it back at him, “Thanks Tony” she said back to him. McGee came around the corner with a grin a mile long. He quickly said “Hi” to both Tony and Cassie before sitting at his desk. This is nice she thought as Tony and McGee got into a conversation about the latest “Mcabby” business, which mostly consisted of Tony asking questions and McGee telling him it wasn’t any of his business. Gibbs coming around the corner silenced them both, Gibbs said “Gear up” and within seconds everyone was at the elevator within seconds. Cassie just hoped this case would be better than the last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's it for now, debating between two other NCIS stories to wirte. Thanks for reading ! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Worte this along time ago, sorry if its ruff. Thanks for reading ! :)


End file.
